Lankiveil/XD
Lankiveil was a harsh and out-of-the-way planet ruled by House Harkonnen. Its surface was predominantly water-covered, though because of its frosty temperature its seas were choked with pack ice and icebergs. Economy and Culture Its oceans were home to the famous Bjondax whales, whose priceless furs long formed the backbone of the Harkonnen economy. The ruler of Lankiveil had the noble title of Count. The planet's seat of government was in the village of Tula Fjord, also the planet's foremost city. Although the Harkonnens officially ruled the planet, the native House Rabban had significant influence on planetary politics. Lankiveil was also a stronghold of the Zensunni faith, and the mountains and glaciers were filled with monasteries, including the famous Bifrost Eyrie. History After the Butlerian Jihad In the year 88 BG, the disgraced Battle of Corrin commander Abulurd Harkonnen was exiled by his brother Viceroy Faykan Corrino from the League of Nobles. He was given the governorship of Lankiveil, then an inconsequential and wretched backwater within the known universe. Decades later, a plague hit Abulurd's village and he and his wife died. Due to their hatred to Vorian Atreides, their children blamed that event to him, without any other reason than their hatred. However, by manipulating the price of Lankiveilan whale-fur Abulurd's descendants managed to make their way back into the Imperium and regain some prestige. Under Abulurd and Rabban Millenia later, Lankiveil fell under the control of another Abulurd: Abulurd Rabban, the half-brother of the Baron Vladimir Harkonnen. After Abulurd's disastrous reign over the fief of Arrakis, he was sent in disgrace to Lankiveil, where it was felt even he could do little damage to the self-sustaining whale-fur activities. Though Abulurd was given no official title, he effectively governed the unfashionable world. However, the Baron maintained various discrete illegal operations on Lankiveil without Abulurd's direct knowledge. For example, Baron Harkonnen hid his house's embezzled spice on Lankiveil, in a false iceberg. Abulurd discovered this, but refused to blackmail Vladimir or the Padishah Emperor Shaddam Corrino IV, arguing that he would not win either way. However, when Vladimir kidnapped his beloved son, Feyd-Rautha Harkonnen, he decided to give all the illegal spice away to the population of Lankiveil, as a final revenge. As a result, he was removed from power in 10174 AG, and replaced with his eldest son Glossu Rabban, who was Count of Lankiveil until 10193 AG, when House Harkonnen was defeated by Paul Atreides. Destruction of the Monasteries Later, during the Jihad, the Qizarate discovered that the monks of Lankiveil would not say that Muad'Dib was the greatest of God's prophets. Immediately, Korba ordered all of their monasteries destroyed as punishment, and their cliff dwellings reduced to rubble. Paul confirmed these afflictions, and distributed approving holo-messages of his lieutenants' actions. Images Behind the scenes Although not classified as such, according to the political affiliation, Lankiveil could be an Unallied planet Appearances *''Dune: The Battle of Corrin'' *''Dune:House Atreides'' *''Dune:House Harkonnen'' *''The Winds of Dune'' Category:Planets category:Unallied planets Category:House Harkonnen Category:Prelude to Dune Category:Heroes of Dune